lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellwrit (Tiefling/Flail Snail)
Hellwrit (Tiefling/Flail Snail) The servants of the Lord of Slime have concocted particularly effective shocktroopers, called hellwrit, by breeding flail snails with their humanoid breeding stock. They are more resistant to magic, cheerful in their duties (be they heinous or chivalrous), and rather repulsive. Hellwrit are humanoid devils that have deep brown skin with oily glints of shifting colors in the light. Atop their heads sit quartets of barbed horns, and thick shells cover their amorphous forearms. Despite their off-putting monsterous appearances, they are deceptively intelligent. The origin of the hellwrit program has its roots in an old tradition of devils taking various deep-dwelling creatures and performing horrifically cruel genetic experiments on them. Most of these experiments were failures, and the hellwrit are generally hailed as the program’s greatest success. Still, hellwrit are looked upon with disgust and repulsion because of their bizarre origins. Despite this, they are filled with natural and overwhelming optimism that lends them to be cheerful even in the face of the abject horror that is their existence. Even when they are mocked by their infernal overlords, they take it with a grin on their face and may even thank them. Hellwrit are inherently drawn towards the lives of adventurers. Many actively seek a way to escape their servitude and explore the world beyond. Their stunning natural intelligence and positive world-view can cause them to throw themselves passionately into causes that they believe in. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Hellwrit are geniuses but never seem to be in a rush, and they do not appear to notice the anger of others. They gain +4 Intelligence, -2 Dexterity, and -2 Wisdom. * Size: Hellwrit are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Hellwrit have a base speed of 20 feet. * Type: Hellwrit are outsiders with the native subtype. * Mixed Blood: Hellwrit count as both tieflings and flail snails for any effect related to race. * Darkvision: Hellwrit can see in the dark for 30 feet. * Shelled Arms: Hellwrit receive Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. * Abjurant Force: Hellwrit increase the DC of all spells of the abjuration school by +1, and all such spells which provide a bonus to AC have their bonus increased by +1. * Optimistic: Hellwrit reduce all morale penalties by 1, to a minimum of -0. For example, if a hellwrit were to suffer a -2 morale penalty to Will saves, it would only suffer a -1 penalty. * Languages: Hellwrit begin play speaking Common and Infernal, and they can also understand the language of Flail Snails. Hellwrit with high Intelligence scores can can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids